Del otro lado del espejo
by Regina Storynet
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que hubiera ocurrido si Snow nunca hubiera contado la verdad a Cora? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Daniel y Regina hubieran escapado juntos? En este fic conocerás una versión de lo que hubiera ocurrido #StableQueen
1. Chapter 1

El cielo comenzaba a aclarar finalizando así la larga noche que había tenido lugar. Algunos pájaros tímidos cantaban apenas y volvían a callar. Se podía oír el silencio, era muy temprano todavía, sin mencionar que estaban casi en medio de la nada. Lo que se veía era bosque y más bosque. Cada tanto el camino se cruzaba con algún río o un arrollo, más o menos profundo.  
En ese momento había decidido que lo mejor era parar a descansar, al menos por un rato aprovechando que estaban a la orilla de un río no muy profundo.  
Se bajó del caballo y se acercó a la rivera del río, se refrescó y tomó un poco de agua. Cuando volteó la vio sentada al pie de un árbol, profundamente dormida, exhausta por haber cabalgado toda la noche. Aún en ese estado se veía hermosa, espléndida como siempre.  
Lo habían conseguido, habían escapado. Eran libres, por fin eran libres de vivir su vida como quisieran, de vivirla juntos. Eran libres de casarse y formar una familia.  
Él sintió mucha ternura al verla dormir, tal vez porque le recordaba a la vez que la ayudó a regresar a su habitación, luego de haberla rescatado en la noche que la siguió al circo, o tal vez porque le recordaba a cuando durmieron juntos por primera vez. Fuere como fuere no la despertaría, no ahora. Él podía resistir más tiempo sin dormir, pero no quería que ella tuviera que hacerlo, no quería forzarla a abandonar la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, y si bien sabía que lo más probable era que tuvieran que trabajar los dos para poder vivir, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que eso no ocurriera.  
Buscó en el bolso que le había dado Mary con la comida un trozo de pan, tranquilo y despreocupado, creyendo que ya todo estaría bien. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que ocurriría en sus vidas los siguientes días.

Cuando Cora vio que su hija no estaba en su habitación comenzó a molestarse. Creyendo que estaría como siempre en el establo fue a buscarla.  
"¡Regina!" Vociferó en la entrada del lugar. "Tienes que estar presente en..."  
No había nadie. Tampoco estaba Daniel. No estaba Rocinante, y faltaba otro de los caballos, una yegua blanca llamada Dulcinea.  
"Más le vale a esa chiquilla volver antes de que pase el desayuno." Dijo Cora molesta sin imaginar que su hija no planeaba volver.  
Al cabo de un par de horas el rey quiso saber por el paradero de la muchacha que sería su esposa.  
"Y Regina ¿dónde está?"  
"Ha de estar cabalgando como siempre, eso es algo que le encanta" Dijo Cora con una sonrisa para el Rey ocultando el enojo que tenía con su hija.  
"Oh, pues a mi también me gustan los animales, si hubiera avisado podríamos haber ido juntos para poder conocernos mejor"  
La pequeña Snow miraba a todos en silencio mientras bebía su taza de té. El acuerdo con Regina era que les diría y les entregaría una carta, pero sólo cuando considerara que ya habían tenido tiempo de escapar lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de su madre o cuando la situación en la estancia comenzara a irse de las manos.  
"Hija, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo con Regina mas tarde?"  
"¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro que me gustaría padre" dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba por que no se descubriera antes de tiempo la noticia.

"Hey, dormilona, despierta. ¿No quieres comer algo?" Decía Daniel al oído de Regina.  
Ella se movió un poco, abrió los ojos despacio y se estiró.  
"Me hacía falta dormir un poco."  
"Lo sé, a mi también. Pero también deber comer algo. Mary nos empacó unas empanadas, esas que te gustaron, las de manzanas"  
"¿De veras?" Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
"Sabía que te gustaría. Ten" dijo dándole una de las empanadas.  
"Fue muy amable por parte de Mary ayudarnos."  
"Mary te quiere mucho, lleva tiempo diciéndome que debía sacarte de esa casa, me ha contado varias cosas que ha hecho tu madre en estos años"  
Regina hizo una mueca intentando no recordar nada de lo malo que había pasado en esa casa, prefería recordarla por las cosas buenas que había pasado allì.  
Se quedaron un rato comiendo a la orilla del río, y cuando ya era casi el medio día decidieron que era mejor que siguieran rumbo.  
"Snow ya debe de haberles dado la noticia, y si aún no se las dio debe de estar próxima a hacerlo."  
"Espero que tu madre no sobre reaccione..."  
"¿Mi madre? ¿Sobre reaccionar? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?" Dijo ella sarcástica mientras reía.  
"Mejor sigamos" respondió él con un pequeño temor que no admitiría.

"¿¡Que ellos qué?!" Vociferó Cora.  
"Se... Se han escapado... juntos." Dijo algo temerosa la pequeña.  
"¿A dónde se han ido?"  
"No- no lo se, no me lo dijo"  
"Tu sabías de eso y no me dijiste nada Snow?" Pregunto muy serio su padre.  
"Bueno sí, pero es que prometí que no diría nada. ¡Ellos se aman! Y... querían vivir juntos." Explico la niña.  
"¡Ja! Amor... ¿Cuándo no?" exclamó Cora.  
El rey suspiró "Ya hablaremos más tarde Snow" dijo aún serio "ahora lo importante es encontrarlos"  
"Oh, no se preocupe su alteza, los encontraré, los hallaré así tenga que quemar cada pueblo por el que hayan pasado" declaró Cora.


	2. Una breve parada

El camino parecía nunca acabar, siempre había más tierra, más bosque, más prados y más pueblos. Estaban cansados los dos de tanto cabalgar, y la comida que les había preparado Mary ya se les había acabado, tan solo les quedaba un pedazo de pan que venían haciendo durar hacia casi un día. Necesitaban asentarse en algún lugar, necesitaban conseguir un lugar donde dormir, donde trabajar y lo que más les importaba, necesitaban alguien que accediera a casarlos.  
"¿Crees que este pueblo sea lo suficiente lejos del alcance de tu madre?"  
"No creo que ni la luna lo sea, pero creo que este se ve como un pueblo agradable, si es que te refieres para asentarnos aquí."  
"No lo sé, pensaba que podía intentar conseguir trabajo por aquí"  
"Creo que podría funcionar. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la posada por algo de comer y preguntamos si saben dónde puede haber trabajo?"  
"Vamos"  
Se bajaron de los caballos en la entrada al pueblo, ataron las riendas de Rocinante y Dulcinea al palenque de la entrada y fueron caminando desde ahí pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a la posada. Cuando entraron esperaban recibir buenas noticias.  
"Buenos días señor" comenzó a decir Daniel  
"¿Qué quieren?" Contestó el posadero con un tono de pocos amigos.  
Daniel sin perder el buen trato continuó:  
"Quisiéramos algo para comer"  
"¿Tienen dinero?"  
"Pues, sólo nos queda esto" dijo Regina alcanzándole una bolsita con los pocos ahorros que tenían.  
"Esto les alcanza sólo para un plato de comida" dijo notando por fin la presencia de la muchacha, hasta el momento no había reparado en ella.  
"Entonces compartiremos" declaró ella.  
"También puedo darles el segundo plato por un acuerdo"  
"¿Un acuerdo?"  
"¿Que clase de acuerdo?" Pregunto desconfiado Daniel.  
El hombre lo miro a Daniel ignorando a Regina y le dijo: "Dame media hora con ella y tenemos trato"  
"¿¡Que?! ¿¡Pero como se atreve?! ¡Es mi esposa!" Dijo Daniel escandalizado.  
Regina se sorprendió más de oírlo llamarla su esposa que de la reacción del posadero, lamentablemente estaba acostumbrada a esas propuestas por culpa de Richard y Ben, pero sonrió, le gustaba como Daniel cuidaba de ella todo el tiempo y le gustaba demasiado la idea de poder llamarse marido y mujer.  
Habiendo dejado en claro como serían las cosas se sentaron a una mesa esperando por su plato de comida.  
"En verdad no se quién de ha creído que es ese sujeto para proponer semejante cosa" dijo resoplando aún molesto Daniel.  
"Tranquilo, no ha de ser más que un posadero bruto" respondió ella suave para que no la escucharan, intentando calmarlo.  
Cuando llegaron con la comida era sorpresivamente un plato de espaguetis con albóndigas bastante cargado. Comieron como hacía días que no comían disfrutando cada bocado. Como cortesía por el altercado previo les enviaron bebida por cuenta de la casa.  
Comiendo un fideo, sin darse cuenta, acabaron por darse un beso. Al mirarse ambos sonrieron y Regina se sonrojó. Finalmente Daniel le cedió la última albóndiga a Regina.  
Cuando parecía estar todo tranquilo y mucho mejor que cuando llegaron, un borracho de la taberna grito:  
"¡Eh! ¿Qué no te conozco yo?"  
Daniel lo miro sin reconocerlo y negó con la cabeza.  
"Sí, sí yo te conozco de algún lado..." Dijo tomando su copa para luego caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la pareja. Tambaleante con trago en mano, volcando un poco por el camino siguió insistiendo. "Yo te conozco, tu cara me suena de algún lado... Y la de ella también" dijo reparando en Regina.  
"¿Cómo sería posible eso si somos nuevos en el pueblo?" le espetó Daniel.  
"No, no, no... A ustedes dos ya los había visto"  
"Billie, déjalos tranquilos..." Dijo el posadero desde la barra.  
"¡Que no!, no podré dormir si no se de dónde es que los conozco"  
"Billie con un par de copas más dormirás hasta no darte cuenta."  
"No..." Insistió el borracho.  
"Mejor que si lo conocen le ayuden a recordar, porque si no, no los dejara tranquilos"  
"Pero nunca lo habíamos visto antes" dijo Regina.  
"Sí, sí, sí, yo los vi antes..." Balbuceó y metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. "Si!" Dijo de pronto alargando mucho la palabra "Ya recuerdo donde... A ustedes dos los vi aquí!" Dijo y les entrego un papel.  
En ese papel, arrugado, sucio y algo roto, había dos retratos muy bien realizados de ellos dos, debajo tenía escrita una frase que rezaba: "SE BUSCA" más debajo agregaba: "Sus nombres son Daniel y Regina, es la futura reina del rey Leopold, se la busca viva, sana y salva, ha sido secuestrada por el muchacho, él se busca vivo o muerto." El anuncio terminaba diciendo: "Habrá una gran recompensa para el que devuelva a la reina con su rey"  
Regina y Daniel se miraron el uno al otro, boquiabiertos en la incredulidad de lo que leían. Luego miraron al borracho Billie, que los miraba de forma mercenaria. El posadero, que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, se acercó para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas.  
"Billie, ¿no te dije que no los molestaras?" Dijo colocando una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la pareja "No se preocupen, es inofensivo, suele venir y tomar hasta el agua de los floreros y luego cae borracho como una cuba sobre la barra."  
"No se preocupe..." Dijo Daniel  
"Igual, ya nos estábamos por ir" añadió Regina intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto el hombre al ver el papel todo arrugado.  
"Es por lo que estoy aquí, pero son míos, ¡yo les vi primero!" Contestó Billie.  
El hombre tomó el papel de un manotazo y Daniel y Regina comenzaron a pararse, dispuestos a tener que huir.  
"¿Han secuestrado a la futura reina?" Se extraño el posadero sin darse cuenta aún de que eran ellos. "¡Caray! Las recompensas del rey son muy buenas, imagínate si le llevamos a su..." Se detuvo el seco, vio el papel, luego a la pareja, otra vez al papel y a la pareja. Daniel y Regina se movían lento hacia la puerta, esperando poder huir.  
"¡Pero si son ustedes!" Exclamo por fin el hombre que no salía de su asombro. "Son ustedes, no están casados como dijeron... y tu..." dijo apuntando a Daniel "¿¡Has secuestrado a nuestra reina?!"  
"No, usted no entiende..."  
"Claro que entiendo... Tranquila su majestad, no tiene por que temer."  
"¡Pero no me ha secuestrado! Yo estoy bien"  
El hombre se dispuso a atrapar a Daniel y la pareja corrió hacia la salida sin tiempo que perder.  
"¡Atrápenlos! ¡Que no escapen!" Gritó el posadero y un grupo de hombres bloqueó la puerta.  
Los jóvenes se frenaron y cuando fueron a por ellos corrieron en la única dirección donde no había nadie: las escaleras.  
No debían subir, debían salir, pero no les quedaba otra salida que esa. Al llegar al piso superior buscaron sitio por donde salir; la única salida era la ventana. Los hombres subieron corriendo chocándose entre sí, Regina abrió la ventana y antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos saltaron a través de ella cayendo afortunadamente en un montón de paja, que amortiguó el golpe.  
"¡Corre Regina corre!" Exclamó Daniel.  
"¡Vamos! ¡Que los caballos están cerca!" Dijo ella quedándose algo atrás.  
La gente de la posada los perseguía, corrían rápido detrás de ellos siguiendo su rastro, no estaban dispuestos a dejar que escaparan. Regina tropezó, cuando quiso pararse dio un paso y volvió a caer. Era su tobillo, le dolía demasiado, no podría andar. Los hombres que los seguían estaban cada vez más cerca y cuando creyó que todo ya estaba perdido Daniel la levanto en sus brazos y corrió con ella hasta llegar a los caballos. La ayudó a sentarse sobre Rocinante, corrió hasta Dulcinea. Corrieron con los caballos como si el mismo diablo los persiguiera. Galoparon con ellos hasta que los pobres y fieles animales no tuvieron más energía para hacerlo. Cuando creyeron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos decidieron frenar para darle un respiro a los caballos.  
"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Regina "¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué dicen que me has secuestrado?"  
"Es sólo un incentivo, lo que quieren es que nos lleven de vuelta ante el rey"  
"¡Pero tu no has hecho nada malo! Snow dijo que su padre comprendería."  
"Parece ser que no ha sido así, deberemos andar con cautela, no se sabe donde más pueden haber esparcido esos carteles."  
"Espera, ¿Qué?  
"Sí, si están dispuestos a capturarnos de este modo abrán esparcido carteles así por todo el reino!  
"¿Y que haremos entonces?" Preguntó ella preocupada.  
"Si cabalgamos sin detenernos más que lo indispensable por 3 días, podríamos llegar a cruzar al reino del rey George"  
"¿Tu crees que podremos lograrlo?"  
"Puede, dependiendo de lo que nos topemos en el camino"  
"Creo que esa es nuestra mejor opción, ¿no? El rey Leopold no podrá hacernos nada estando fuera de sus tierras ¿o si?"  
"Tengo entendido que a menos que el rey George se lo permita, no podrá hacerlo."  
"Entonces no perdamos tiempo"  
Su solución era simple, tendrían que cruzar al reino vecino con la esperanza de que el rey George no le permitiera a Leopold meterse en sus tierras. Pero los jóvenes enamorados no contaban con dos cosas. La primera era Cora, ella si podría ir tras ellos en el otro reino y no se detendría por nada. Lo segundo con lo que no contaban era que el reino del rey George estaba en quiebra y estaba dispuesto a hacer los tratos que le hicieran falta para conseguir oro.


End file.
